


Heated

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean knew the older Winchester would be going into heat soon and both had planned for it. Both wanted kids and knew life wasn't going to slow down any time soon for neither of them, so...why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my sister as a request for my V-Day Follower gifts from Tumblr. :DD

Sam was already heading out to is squad car and pulling his keys free from his front pocket when he felt his phone vibrating right on queue. He pulled his phone out and chuckled softly when he seen it was Dean, knew it would be him because they had agreed to have him call if he went into heat. “Hey, what's up?” Sam asked into the speaker as he pushed the key into the lock and turned, lock popping open. Sam knew Dean would be going into heat now because Dean wouldn't shut up when he would be starting. Both boys had been talking for some time about having kids, that's why they had gotten a bigger house and started settling down when Sam landed the job at the local police office.

“Sammy,” Dean whimpered softly over the phone, his voice deep and husky with need, making Sam lick his lips hungrily. “come home now?” Sam could hear his brother's quick breaths over the phone and it only made him all, but yank the car door open and flop down into the driver's seat. “I can only drive so fast Dean. I'm already in the car so it shouldn't take me, but an hour and a half to two to g-...” Sam wasn't able to finish talking as he shoved the car's key into the ignition gently when he heard his brother whine rather loudly into the phone. “S-sam~!” he moaned softly as the phone crackled and Sam could hear Dean moving around. “'m so wet already. Been sitting in this damn bathroom the past 2 hours.” 

“Fuck,” Sam huffed out softly and shifted in his seat, car door still wide open. “you usin' that plug I bought you?” he asked as he bit at his bottom lip slightly when he could feel his jeans getting tighter the more he listened to Dean's little pants into the phone. “Been feeling hot all day. I could feel my slick leaking down my leg when I fingered myself. Need you so bad Sammy.” his older brother added in a whisper when Sam had to tug the door closed so he could adjust his pants and fix the growing bulge in the front. “Dean, you didn't answer my question.” Sam said and heard Dean moan through the phone and licked his lips. 

“Got it inside me right now.” Dean said, voice deeper now as Sam could hear his brother shifting with a grunt before continuing, “not as /big/ as you though. Need /you/ Sammy.” It was Sam's turn to whimper softly as he grabbed his bulge and squeezed gently. “How bad you want me Dean?” he asked and started up the car after removing his hand long enough. “I /need/ you.” he asked softly, emphasizing it was need and not want as Sam moaned when he pulled his hand away from the keys in the ignition to bring it back to his dick, pulsing needily in the confines of his police jeans. “That need is going to have to wait Dean. Can you wait?” Sam asked even though Dean was already whimpering softly in protest. 

“No, can't.” the older brother stated breathily as Sam leaned back in his and unzipped his jeans to give his cock more room. “Touch yourself.” Sam demanded gently as he ran a hand across the head and bit his lip. He knew Dean had obeyed just by the increase of sounds he heard coming from the other line, but grinned anyways as he asked, “You doing it baby?” All he received from Dean was a moaned, 'mhmm.' from him rather loudly. “Good boy. Tell me how you're touching your body.” he said as Dean sucked in a quick breath. 

“Plug...fucking myself, on plug.” was all he whimpered out in between moans which made Sam growl softly in approval. “Feel good Dean?” Sam asked as he looked around his squad car, checking out the windows to make sure nobody was nearby as he slid his hand inside his opened jeans to tug on his dick a bit. “So good.” Dean moaned out as he continued to fuck himself on the plug, already dripping with his slick that was leaking out again. He had just got himself off and put the plug in before he had decided to call Sam, but being in heat he was already pulsing heavily between his legs. “Wanna hear you cum for me. Think you can do that for me baby boy?” Sam asked softly, purring into the phone as he ran his fingers up his length and flicked his thumb across his slit. 

“Yes...Yes!!” the older man moaned out as he fucked back onto the plug, legs wide and knees bent. Dean put the phone on speaker now as he held himself up on the bathroom sink with one arm so he wouldn't fall. He was already ridiculously close as he listened to Sam on the phone and groaned, cock twitching suddenly between his legs as his orgasm continued to rise in the pit of his stomach. “Speak up baby, wanna hear you moaning my name.” Sam teased softly as he listened to Dean obey and moan louder, leaning closer to the phone still resting on the sink. “Fuck, Sammy!” he moaned again as his orgasm peaked and sent him tumbling over the edge at his brother's words. 

Orgasm pulsing throughout his body and causing his knees to shake as he splattered the front of the cabinets with what little cum he had left. “Good boy.” Sam purred softly as he listened to Dean whimpering and moaning from the the side. “Clean yourself up and wait for me to get home ok Dean?” he asked after a few moments of giving Dean some time to come down. “M'k,” Dean mumbled sleepily as he smiled at the phone. “hurry home?” “I'll try Dean.” Sam said affectionately as he adjusted the front of his jeans, willing his erection to shrink a bit so he could stuff himself comfortably back in his jeans. “Ok, love you baby.” Sam said softly as he heard the phone rattling against the counter before Dean picked it up. “Love you too.” Dean said back with a smile before they both hung up.

~ ~XxX~ ~

About 2 hours later Sam was pulling into the drive way of their house, pulling in slowly and parking soon after shutting off the headlights. He turned off the car, pulled the keys free from the ignition and stepped out of the car door before closing it again. Sam gave a small yawn and shuffled his way around the car and towards their front door, wide steps taking him faster as the anticipation of knowing what was waiting for him just on the other side. “I'm home!” Sam called through the house after stepping inside. He toed off his shoes and left them beside the door before crossing the living room and heading towards the kitchen to check. 

“Dean?” he called out again when he seen the kitchen empty and turned to head towards the bedroom hallway on the other side of the living room. Sam could smell it now, the moment he reached the hallway and it made him whimper softly when his cock started swelling with want. Dean's heat scent was getting stronger the closer he got towards the bedroom which only left him growing harder at knowing Dean was waiting inside for him. He grabbed for the door knob, turned and pushed the door open slowly as he stepped in after it. Sure enough, there he was laying in the bed, blankets thrown off him and half on the floor.

Sam smiled softly as he stepped over towards the bed and to the foot, where he could see Dean more, and seen he was laying on his back with nothing but a soaked pair of boxers. His legs were spread, but it would take a bit of maneuvering still to get on top of him without waking him up. Sam did just that, crawled up on the bed over Dean an made his way up his lover's body only to stop momentarily at his groin due to the intense heat smell he could smell that sent shivers down his spine and made the dick in his jeans twitch needily. He took a deep breath after shutting his eyes and let his tongue slip out and lightly lick his lips as he trailed the tips of his fingers on his right hand across Dean's groin gently, trying to find the flaccid piece of flesh he was looking for. His brother twitched in his boxers and Sam's hand cupped the slowly filling member gently as Dean's knees shifted open further.

Dean gave a small whimper and had to blink his eyes a few times to register the fact there was something groping his cock. He raised his head slowly and looked down his body to see a mess of wavy, blonde hair and heated breath rolling over the front of his boxers not being covered by Sam's large paw. “Sammy...” he gave a soft moan and parted his legs further, making Sam shift and scoot closer on his left hand and knees. “It's ok Dean. I'm here, gonna take care of you good now.” Sam said before lowering his head and mouthing at Dean's hardened cock inside his boxers. The older brother keened loudly and gripped the sheets beneath him as he bucked up against Sam's mouth.

The younger bother sat up and back on his knees as he tugged down Dean's boxers gently and tossed them onto the floor. When he looked back, his brother had his legs parted obscenely and groaned. “Come on Sammy,” Dean whispered huskily as he watched Sam pull off his shirt and toss it onto the floor as well. “don't make me keep waiting for you.” Dean gave a whimper when Sam backed off the bed and started unbuttoning his jeans. “Saying you want me to fuck you Dean? Fill you up nice and good with my cum, make you pregnant?” Sam listened to Dean's keening as it got louder at what he had said.

“Want me to give you pups?” he continued as he kicked off his jeans and boxers before leaning forward to crawl onto the bed. “Yes! Make me pregnant Sammy, give me your pups.” Dean was writhing on the bed, soaking the sheets in slick that was already starting to drizzle out of his ass. “Gonna make you a mommy Dean. You wanna be a Mommy?” he asked as he crawled up Dean's body slowly, kissing every inch of skin he passed by. “Want your tummy to swell with our kids,” he added just as he he kissed across Dean's stomach, nipping at his slight pudgelet he already had. 

“Sam-mmy,” Dean choked out softly as he sucked in a quick breath. “want it all, fill me up now!” he whimpered softly and pushed himself up into Sam's face gently as Sam went on ignoring his brother. “You know if I knock you up Dean, your tits are gonna swell with milk.” he said and looked up at Dean as his mouth reached a perky nub and licked across it. “Yes!! Yes, Sam...I know~! Make me a mommy, nngh!” Dean was squirming more now as Sam licked and sucked on his nipples slowly before moving up further to latch onto his neck. He sucked a small, dark hickey right over Dean's pulse in his neck as he dropped his right hand, currently not holding him up, down in between his brother's legs.

His fingers slid into the slick mess and touched Dean's hole, circling the ring of muscle before he suddenly plunged in knuckle deep without warning and causing the older boy to yelp out in shock, eyes wide. “I'm gonna make you a Mommy Dean.” Sam whispered into his brother's ear and traced the shell with is tongue slowly. He could feel Dean's back arch up into him and grinned as he curled the finger inside Dean a bit. “Like that don't you? Like me calling you Mommy?” he purred softly and pumped his finger inside his brother a few times before adding a second one. All Dean could do was nod his head, fists clenching the bed sheets tightly and eyes shut. 

“Well /Mommy,/ seems you're loose enough for me to fuck right into your ass now. Barely had to work you open at all. You just took me so well.” Sam said as he wiggled his fingers inside Dean before pulling them free slowly. Dean was panting harder now, cock pulsing hard between his legs and pre dripping freely from his head. “P-please...Daddy, fill me good.” Dean barely whispered as he opened his eyes a bit and looked up at Sam. That left the younger brother grunting softly and licking is lips as he moved closer and positioned his cock right at Dean's hole. 

“Yeah, yes...” Dean chanted as he felt Sam's dick head press right up against his hole making both men to groan. “Dean, quit squirming so much.” Sam huffed out as Dean licked his lips and shivered. “Sorry.” he said as he rolled his hips again involuntarily as Sam growled before gripping his brother's hips and forcing him to lay still. Dean whined up at Sam as the brother lined his cock back up and started pushing in now. The older brother let his head fall back into the pillows now, eyes rolling back in his head as Sam finally started sinking down into him with little grunts. 

“Come on Sammy, I can take it. Fuck me now.” Dean moaned out as he threw his hands up to grip at the headboard and push back into Sam. Sam thrusted his hips forward and buried himself deep within Dean in one shove. “Fuck,” Sam groaned out when his hips pressed right up against Dean's ass, his brother trying to roll his hips best he could even being held down. Sam looked down at Dean as he kept himself still inside his brother, afraid to move in fear of hurting him even though Dean hand given him permission. “Sammy, I swear to god if you don't start fucking me now and not treat me as if I'm a delicate flower, I will tear you to pieces.” Dean growled softly as he looked up at Sam now, eyes dark with lust, but noticeably trying to intimidate Sam even in this state. 

Sam had to chuckle at that as he started moving and earned a soft purr from Dean when finally pulling his hips back and thrusting in again. He was still slow, setting up an easy pace as he rocked into Dean's slicked ass. “Mmm, fuck yes.” Dean purred softly as he arced his back and pushed against the headboard and into Sam, whom pushed back against Dean harder. “Feel good Mommy?” he asked with a grin as Dean answered with a moan and a nod of his head. “Harder.” Dean demanded as he tilted his head back, baring his neck when Sam did what was asked and went faster. 

Sam was fucking Dean harder now, hips slapping into Dean's ass with a nice smack of skin echoing in the room nicely. Dean was moaning more, an almost endless string of sounds spilling from his mouth as he was being fucked. Sam shifted and started pounding into Dean harder and at a different angle while searching for the brother's prostate. Just as he shifted forward and placing his hands on either side of him, Dean yelled out as his eyes shot open. “There, there!” he moaned as he started bucking up into Sam's thrusting, meeting him in the middle. 

“Got you Dean, gonna take care of you.” Sam whispered close to Dean's ear as the older brother wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and held him close. “So close Sammy, fuck.” Dean moaned as he panted harder, hot breath washing over Sam's neck and causing him to shiver. “Yeah?” Sam asked softly as he fucked harder, knot starting to swell at his words. “Yeah, come on Daddy.” Dean said as his legs wrapped around Sam's waist with a grin. Sam's knot swelled further and started catching on Dean's rim and causing him to slow down some so he wouldn't hurt his brother. 

“Sam...gonna cum. Nngh, fuck!” Dean groaned out as his toes curled and held back from spilling just yet. Sam's knot was swollen fully now which meant he wouldn't be able to pull free now and had to settle on grinding against his brother's ass. Just then he could feel Dean's walls tightening around his knot, keeping him from slipping free as he came hard, cum squirting out over Sam's stomach and on his own chest with a cry that the neighbors possibly heard. Sam grunted with the heat holding him in place, Dean's walls tightening and loosing in waves of his brother's orgasm, the thick smell of his release wafting up into is nose and sending him spiraling off the edge too. His cock pulsed hard and started filling Dean up with cum, coating his already slicked walls further and making them both moan at the feeling. 

“Dean,” Sam moaned softly as he dropped his head down into the crook of Dean's neck and shook with his release, orgasm coursing through his body. Dean was silent as he continued to breath deeply, catching his breath and still coming down from his own high. Soon enough Sam stopped shivering and still above Dean as he nuzzled his brother's neck. “Love you Dean.” he purred softly and felt Dean's hands slide up and tangle in his hair gently. “Love you too Sammy.” Dean said sleepily and gave a small yawn. 

Sam buried his nose in deeper against Dean's neck and kissed him a few times before maneuvering them onto their sides gently and slowly, as not to hurt neither of them. Dean gave a soft humming sound as he tightened his grip on Sam and smiled sated and happy. “Night Sammy.” he purred softly as his eyes drifted shut and he took a deep calming breath. “Night Dean.” Sam cooed back just as soft as he scooted closer and buried his nose back into his brother's neck. Sam knew the moment Dean's smell had changed that things were going to be a lot different in 9 months and it caused the younger Winchester to smile happily and give Dean a kiss to his neck before he too fell asleep.


End file.
